Tauberg Pact
History Origins This Chapter is currently under Construction Charter Charter of The Tauberg Pact Preamble We believe in the idea that all Germanic nations live in peace and harmony; we stand by one another to confirm our brotherhood and that we can never be broken. However, we live in a day and age in which the forces of Communism and Anarchism threaten our way of life. We must acknowledge these threats and deal with them appropriately. The most effective way of doing this is simply by uniting as a people. It is on these collumns of integrity and blood that we hereby form The Tauberg Pact; the first international Alliance of solely Germanic Nations whose goal is to unite all Germanic peoples under one banner and give all brothers a chance to live in harmony. Article 1: The Germanic People Section 1: 1. As we unite under one banner, we are reminded of our values. We are a prosperous people, and we will unite to form a perfect union. We remain strong in the face of adversity. However, the rights of the people must not infringe on the rights of others. In accordance with the Charter, the members of this Brotherhood must not take part in any of the following : - Malicious speech with the intent to damage the reputation of another. - Excessive swearing; the tasteless, unreasonable use of offensive language. - Assault; threats, bodily or otherwise, against the safety of any Brother or his nation; statements including threats to infringe upon the rights of any citizen or member protected by this document. 2. At no time shall the government infringe upon the right of the citizens to assemble peaceably and to associate freely with any individual or organization, with the following exceptions: - Hostile organization; no citizen shall associate with any entity with the purpose of: overthrowing of the government; or conspiring to break the law or violate our Constitution. 3. Any Nation has the right to enter or leave at any time with the following exceptions: - Criminals serving punishments; those who have been convicted of a crime, the punishment of which is ejection from the Brotherhood. 4. All member nations are sovereign; at no time shall the government force upon a nation any national or economic policy. 5. All citizens shall have the right to bring to trial any citizen, regardless of rank or position. 6. In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a public trial, to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him or her; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his or her favor, and to have the assistance of counsel for his or her defense. 7. No citizen shall be held to answer for any crime without being presented the charges against him or her. 8. Excessive fines shall not be imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. 9. The powers not delegated to the Imperial Council, and those not forbidden in this document, shall be reserved to the citizens of The Tauberg Pact. Article 2: The Imperial Council Section 1: The Führer Part A: Powers and Obligations 1. The Führer shall lead the Imperial Council and shall act as the primary representative of the Tauberg Pact to the world. His or her orders shall supersede those of any cabinet member. 2. The Führer shall have the power to: - Manage military, internal and foreign affairs. - Form a cabinet, subject to the approval of the Vorsitzende, which shall act as a command that reports to both the Vorsitzende and the Führer. - Dismiss cabinet members and submit replacements to the Vorsitzende for approval, as necessary. - Commit troops in a defensive or offensive fashion. 3. Limitations on the powers of the Führer include: - The Führer may deploy troops in offensive operations, but must within 72 hours submit to the Vorsitzende, Groß Kapitän, and Generalfeldmarschall a report on the operation(s). These three personnel will then vote to approve or disapprove of the Führer’s orders. Should these three disapprove of the orders, the operation will be suspended and troops will be recalled. - The Führer has the right to order Imperial forces in defense of allies without approval from the rest of the Imperial Council. Section 2: The Vorsitzende Part A: Powers and Obligations 1. The Vorsitzende shall act as the Führer's second in command. He shall be appointed by the Führer to manage internal, foreign, military, and intelligence affairs, according to the official policy set by the Führer. 2. The Vorzitsende is answerable to the Führer, however the Führer is to keep in mind what is best for the Brotherhood, and will relinquish power and the position itself if the time comes when he is no longer able to carry out his duties. Article 3: Der Wehrmacht Section 1: Groß Kapitän 1. The Groß Kapitän is the liaison between the Military and the Imperial Council. He shall be appointed by the Vorsitzende to manage informational flow between the two components. 2. The Groß Kapitän is answerable to only the Imperial Council. Section 2: Generalfeldmarschall 1. The Generalfeldmarshall is the overall Kommander of the Military and shall take care of all offensive and defensive actions of the Alliance. 2. The Generalfeldmarshall shall be appointed by the Vorsitzende. 3. He is answerable to the Vortsitzende. Article 4: Internal Affairs Section 1: Conduct ''' 1. Members of the Brotherhood are to always act their best, and remain diplomatic in all affairs they take part in. 2. Members found to not uphold this end of the Code of Conduct may be tried by a Military Tribunal. '''Section 2: Tribunals 1. These are to be conducted by the Imperial Council with the Generalfeldmarschall present. 2. They will be speedy, and will provide to the accused all that they are accused of. 3. These trials will not take longer than 24 hours. 4. If the trial lasts longer than 24 hours, another trial cannot be brought up against the accused for a minimum of 72 hours. Section 3: Espionage 1. If it is believed members of the Brotherhood are taking part in espionage that is detrimental to the Alliance, then they will be put to trial. 2. If found guilty, automatic expulsion shall occur, and the accused will be executed with extreme prejudice. Article 5: Foreign Affairs Section 1: Diplomacy 1. It is to be understood that the members of this Brotherhood will take part in Foreign Affairs, and all members are encouraged to take part in relations with other individuals from across the globe. 2. All official statements are to be made by either the Führer or the Vorsitzende. Afterword In this perfect union of Germanic Brothers, we recognize our uniqueness. We will be successful and our name will carry long into the future. Our enemies will fall around us because they do not have what we hold so dear; a true Brotherhood. We stand strong in the face of adversity and remain close. We will stand by our people, and show the world that the Germanic people will be here today, we will be here tomorrow, and our names and blood will carry long into the future. Signed, on this 7th day of April, on the 6th Year of This Second Millennia, Nikanor, Führer Kaiser Martens, Vorsitzende Nordland This section is under Contruction Category:Nordland